The things i do for you
by zanessalover007
Summary: Gabriella helps Troy get closer to her best friend, Katie. She helps hi learn to dance, be respectful, and be an overall gentleman. Soon feelings erupt for each other and Katie is forgotten. Bad summary, trailor inside! Previously Volleyballchica7788
1. Trailor

Hey guys, i'm back. This is just a new idea i have for a story. Whether i do it or not depends on you guys, if you want me to then please review. I might put the first chapter up before i get any just to show you guys what it will be like(:

Now for the people that wanted to read my story _Only the future can tell_, i got on her today and it was deleted. So i don't know what happened with that, but as for now this is the story i will be working on if people want it. I may some day do that story though, if enough people want it. Now please remember to review for this. I really like the story line but i dont know if you will, so let me know.

Another thing is the title is obviously _The things i do for you_, it might not make much sense now but trust me it will sometime in the story. This is a Troyella story, and there will be drama and it will be rated M. I really hope you guys will review so that i can continue this story, i've started on the first chapter already so review and it could be up soon(:

**

* * *

Troy Bolton…**

_Shows Troy smiling_

**Big basketball star at East high…**

_Shows Troy shooting baskets in his driveway_

**Gabriella Montez…**

_Shows Gabriella laughing with friends_

**Big East High musical star…**

_Shows Gabriella on the stage in the theater of East High_

**They've never even spoken before…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy both walking down the hall in different directions, neither one noticing the other_

**Until he needed her help…**

"_Well you see, I need your help" Troy said as he looked at the brunette in front of him, letting out a soft sigh while he shoved his hands into his pockets._

"_With…?" She said after he didn't continue with what he was saying._

"_With Katie," Gabriella felt her eyes go wide at that. Why would Troy Bolton, East High's basketball star, need help getting a girl? Especially a girl that was her best friend._

**With her best friend…**

"_Hey Katie." An over excited Troy said as he walked up to Gabriella's best friend._

"_Hi Troy." She said as she closed her locker and flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder, looking up at him._

"_How are you today?"_

"_Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her and walked away._

**He starts to give up…**

"_Brie I just don't know anymore. Maybe I should give up, she doesn't seem interested at all."_

**But she won't let him…**

"_Troy you can't just stop._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're amazing Troy, look at you." She said as she gestured towards the mirror they were standing in front of. "You are trying to learn how to dance just to impress Katie. Now I don't know about her but I know that If I had a boy learning to do what I love like that for me, I'd go weak at the knees." Gabriella explained before turning to look at Troy, letting out a soft sigh._

**And so the lessons continue…**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy at a dance studio, dancing and laughing together._

**And just when he impresses her…**

"_Wow Troy," Katie said with a huge grin. "That, that was amazing." She said as she gestured towards him referring to the dancing he just did._

"_Thanks." He said softly, feeling his cheeks burn at the compliment._

**Gabriella will realize her true feelings…**

"_Tay, I fell for him._

_Her African American friend stood there shocked as she looked at Gabriella, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Gabs he's with Katie._

"_I know." Gabriella said before letting her lips release a sigh. "Trust me, I know."_

**She pushes her feelings away…**

_Shows Troy and Katie sitting on the edge of the stage laughing together, Troys arm wrapped tight around her waist_

"_Forget it Gabs, he loves her." Gabriella thought to herself as she stared at the two from behind._

**And soon she ignores Troy…**

"_Hey Brie." Troy said as he walked up to her at her locker. He leaned against the locker, his grin wide on his mouth and his hair falling into his blue eyes._

"_Hi." She mumbled softly as she closed her locker and looked at him._

"_I haven't see you in a while." He said as he stood back up again._

"_I've been busy." She said simply before blinking her eyes a few times. She sighed and looked down before turning on her heel and walking away from him._

**And he realizes what he's been missing…**

_Shows Troy staring at Gabriella laughing with some of her friends._

"_You're so stupid Troy, you could've had her." He thought to himself as he shook his head. "She was right in front of you the whole time and you just didn't make the move."_

**So he makes his move…**

_Shows Troy leaning into Gabriella, pressing his lips softly to hers_

_Gabriella pulled away after a few seconds, tears streaming down her face while she shook her head. "I told you not to fall for me."_

**But it can only lead to something more…**

"_Brie I need you, now." Troy mumbled as the two rolled around on her bed. His hands roaming across her smooth stomach, while she started pulling his shirt up_

**But after weeks of this…**

"_Oh god," Gabriella mumbled under her breathe, her eyes rolling back from the pleasure Troy was giving her at that moment_

**She stops it…**

"_Troy you're dating my best friend." Gabriella said as she shook her head, a familiar burning feeling coming back to her eyes._

"_But Brie, I love you."_

"_So break up with her." Gabriella told him simply before looking at him once more. She turned around quickly before exiting his bedroom._

**But will he?**

* * *

I know that this was very short, sorry. It might be a short story with only maybe 10 or 15 chapters. Unless, i really get it going and can take it fare. If you guys like this story enough i already have an idea for a sequal. So hopefully you will.

Regarding the next chapter, don't rush me please. I have been so busy with work but today i was sick so i got to post this. My mom also just had surgery and i have to help her out to. But that should hopefully end Friday when she goes back to the doctor. Remember to please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**. That's what keeps me going, hope you enjoy this story!(:**  
**


	2. You're ready

Okay so the first two little parts are just to kind of show what Troy and Gabriella are like, like with dancing and basketball. Basically how she loves to dance he loves basketball. Don't let that part confuse you. Other than that I really hope you guys like this, please please REVIEW and let me know. A ton of you guys put this as one of the stories you want to be alerted about but only one reviewed, and that scares me. So thanks to **hsm123456** for doing that. I really appreciate that you took the time to do that.

I want to know that you guys even like the idea, otherwise I won't waste my time and I'll try thinking of a different story line. So just take a few minutes and please tell me what you liked or what you didn't like and I'll try pleasing you! This chapter kind of goes fast but that's just to get into the story line. Like i said before, it'll be a short story probably. So much happened in this chapter because i want to be able to get a lot in. Please remember to **REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

"Gabriella that was amazing!" The young 18 year old brunette heard her best friend, Katie, compliment her. She smiled, feeling a familiar burning feeling appear on her cheek from her blush. She always got that way when she was complimented in anyway.

Gabriella turned off the music and turned to her friend, "Really, you think so?" She asked in her soft, velvet like voice. "because Sharpay and I have been talking to Mrs. Darbus about helping with the winter play this year." She said as she clasped her hands together, nervously playing with her fingers. "I mean we've been in the East High plays since freshman year, and Kelsi is actually composing this one. We want it to be great." She rambled on before letting out a deep breathe.

"Gabs, shut up." Her best friend exclaimed as she let out a small laugh. "You're rambling again, and trust me it's great. Everyone will love it. You're an amazing dancer, hell we've been dancing since we were five." She said as she shook her head with a smile. "Now show me it again, I want to learn it!" She said with an excited grin, clapping her hands together a few times.

Gabriella just simply rolled her eyes and laughed at how excited her best friend had just suddenly got. She nodded simply, "come here." She said as she gestured for Katie to come stand by her before starting the song over. "Start like this." Gabriella said as she showed her what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo hoops," The sandy blonde haired boy turned his head around when he heard the nickname his best friend had given him being called. He smiled and stood up after finishing up his shoes. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" His best friend, Chad, asked as he grinned.

Troy just laughed and ran over to him, taking the basketball out from Chad's finger where he had been spinning it. "Yeah, we'll see about that." He said before he dribbled it for a second, turning to the basket and shooting it. Swishing it of course before turning to Chad who looked shocked.

"Damn. You'd think a week of you not playing would at least give me a little bit of a lead." He muttered as he shook his hair, his puffy afro blowing in the wind as he did so.

Troy laughed and shook his head at his friend who just hoped he could beat him in one game. "Keep dreaming Danforth."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bolton, late again."

Troy groaned when he heard the voice speak up, looking over and noticing that the teacher hadn't even looked up. "Yes, Mrs. Darbus." He muttered under his breathe. How did she always catch him like that? He shook his head and sat down in his desk, looking around his drama class.

"Okay class," Mrs. Darbus's voice started up once again as she stood up from her desk and walked in front of the class. "Today we will start working on our group projects. Groups of two, and I will pick them. No complaining and we won't have problems." She said as she stopped walking and turned to her students with a smile. "Any questions?" She looked around, seeing all the kids with blank faces. She smiled and nodded. "Great. Groups are as followed."

Troy sighed as she listed the names off, _Amanda Brown and Jonn Williams, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson, Krystal Kox and Katie McCormick, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez…_ And that was when he stopped listening. Gabriella Montez? He had never even talked to that girl. He sighed and turned his head around to the back of the class to see the brunette girl with her curls tied up in the back. Well this should be fun.

Gabriella sighed and looked up a few seconds after hearing her name along with the name of her partner. She looked towards the boy sitting at the front who was turned around looking at her. So that was definitely had to be her partner, well it was Troy Bolton. Of course she already knew who he was, but who didn't know who he was.

The bell rang just minutes later and she shoved her books into her bag, standing up and slinging over her shoulder. She walked up towards the front of the room and stopped abruptly when she saw her new partner standing next to the door with a small smile. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey," He said with a small and waved nervously to her. "So, what exactly is the project?" He asked before letting out a low chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly out of habit.

"We have to research one of Shakespeare's play, any of them. Our choice." She said softly as she looked up at him, realizing just how much taller her was than her. "Then when we're done with that we have to put on one of the scenes from it, once again our choice." She said as she tilted her head to the side a little bit, biting down on her lower lip.

"Sounds easy enough," He nodded once or twice after listening to her and how she described it. "Wanna meet up after school? Say my house at around 4?" He asked after a few seconds, smiling softly. She just simply nodded and muttered a 'sounds good.' He nodded in response and they stood there in an awkward moment.

"Mind if I go to class now?" She asked as she let out a small giggle, gesturing towards him and how he had been blocking the door. "I wouldn't want to be late like you, Bolton." She said as she smiled and breathed out softly.

Troy laughed and shook his head at how embarrassed he felt after that. He hadn't realized that he had been blocking the door. "Right." He said before moving out of the way and gesturing for her to walk out. "I'll see you at my house tonight then."

She smiled and nodded quickly before mumbling a bye and walking past him, heading to her next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Troy," Gabriella said while letting a sweet giggle erupting from the back of her throat, shaking her head as she looked at him. "Stop joking around." She said as she tried giving him a stern look while tucking some hair behind her ears. "We need to get working." She said with a simple nod at which he mocked, causing her to smile.

"Sure thing, mom." He mumbled under his breathe as he rolled his eyes jokingly at her. Gabriella was still in shock at how easily the two had opened up to each other since the project had been assigned, which was about five days ago. They could easily have fun and joke around with each other and she was happy about that.

He most definitely was not one of the stuck up jocks that wouldn't talk to her, and she knew that for a fact considering they talked at school too. "Okay so we picked A Midsummer Night's Dream," Gabriella started as she looked down at the book she held in her hand, "But which scene?" She asked as she looked up at him at which she caught his gaze. "What?" She asked simply.

"Brie." Troy stated simply before letting out a long breathe, looking down at his figeting hands before back up at her.

"What?" She asked again, impatience clear in her voice.

"Well you see, I need your help" Troy said as he looked at the brunette in front of him, letting out a soft sigh while he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back in his computer chair a little bit

"With…?" She said after he didn't continue with what he was saying.

"With Katie," Gabriella felt her eyes go wide at that. Why would Troy Bolton, East High's basketball star, need help getting a girl? Especially a girl that was her best friend.

"Oh." She said before letting out a quick breathe. "Well that's strange. With what?" She asked as she looked into his blue eyes that seemed to be burning wholes into her face with the way he was staring at her.

"Well you are her best friend. And you know how we, and when I say we I mean me and you, and that means Katie's been there too and well," He breathe out shortly before looking down and not finishing his sentence once again.

"You like her? You're interested? You're madly in love with her and want to make babies with her?" Gabriella rambled on before letting out a soft giggle at the last thing she said, flicking some of her hair over her shoulder as she lay on his bed.

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head, throwing the pillow that he held in his hand at her. "Brie, stop joking around." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to roll her eyes at how she had used the same statement just minutes earlier. "I'm serious about this, she seems like a great girl."

"And you just want the chance to impress her and get to know her even better?" Gabriella guess as she let out a soft sigh. "What guy doesn't? She's gorgeous." She said shortly, obviously referring to the amount of guys that have wasted so much time chasing after her best friend.

Troy smiled and nodded his head at her. "Exactly."

"Fine, I'll help. Just don't get your hopes up." She said softly as she looked at him. She knew what her best friend's reputation was like and how she acted. It's not that she was a bitch, because she definitely wasn't, but she had her fair share of boyfriends. And she knew Troy was just going to be another guy to her. "One condition though."

"Yeah?"

Gabriella looked down at her fingers that had been fidgeting with the others. She let out a quick breathe and looked back up at him. "Don't fall in love with me Troy."

Troy looked at her with wide eyes, causing her to get scared before he let out a loud chuckle while shaking his head. "Brie, you're kidding right. Like that's going to happen." He said as he rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer, scrolling through the stuff he had found about the play. "You sure know how to make me laugh."

"Troy, I'm serious." She said quickly as she stood up from her bed and walked over to his window and sitting on the window seat that had a dark blue cushion on it. She turned and looked at him after a second. "Don't let it happen."

"Okay, okay. I won't" He said as he turned to look at her with a small smile. "Promise." Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Good, now have you ever actually had a good conversation with her? Like a real one on one conversation?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, no. Not really." Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out a sigh at the boy in front of her.

"We have a lot of work to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella opened her locker up the next day before rummaging through it, jumping when she felt someone touching her shoulder with their hand. She turned around quickly and placed her hand over her heart, "Jesus Troy, don't scare me." She mumbled before turning back around to continue with getting the necessary books that she would need.

"Have you seen Katie?" He asked quickly, ignoring what she had already said.

"Oh hello to you too, yeah my night was great. How was yours?" She asked sarcastically as she shook her head, closing her locker once she was done before turning to him.

"Right, hi." He said quickly. "Now have you seen her?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at how pathetic he looked at that moment. He had hardly even known the girl and he was going crazy about whether she had seen him or not.

"No, I just got here. Why?"

"I heard her and the football captain hooked up. Is it true?" He asked quickly and she couldn't help but laugh at how his nervousness just flooded over his face. His blue eyes shading a shade of a grayish blue.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't talked to her." She said softly as she looked up at him, hugging her books to her chest. "I warned you last night Troy, she goes through boys just as fast as I go through my books." She said as she shook her head and the two started walking down the hall.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I know." He looked down at his feet before biting his lower lip. The two walked down the hall in a few seconds of silence before he spoke up again. "Do you think they hooked up?" He asked nervously before stopping her by stepping in front of her.

Gabriella laughed quietly and shook her breathe. "Troy remember what I said last night, don't act so desperate. At least don't let her see it, and trust me if I can see it she can too."

Troy nodded and let out a short breathe while shoving his hands in his pockets as the two walked into their homeroom class. His eyes catching the blonde beauty that sat at her desk, laughing as she talked with some people.

Gabriella looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Just go sit down, Mrs. Darbus will flip if you're late again." She said as she nudged him a little bit. "And do yourself a favor and don't talk to her yet, you're far from ready."

Troy glared at her playfully after she said that, causing her to laugh a little as she walked towards her desk in the back right by Katie's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay Troy, I really think you're ready." Gabriella smiled with an approving nod as she gazed at the boy standing in front of her. It was just a few hours after school that same day and Gabriella was more than impressed with how he was able to stray away from Katie like she told him to. He was an easy 'student' as she liked to call him.

Troy grinned and looked at the mirror that was in her bedroom. "You really think so?" He turned to her while biting his lower lip. Gabriella nodded and smiled, letting her eyes run over his outfit that consisted of jeans from American Eagle that were just a little baggy and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his arms perfectly. Well at least she thought so.

"Yeah, as long as you remember my tips." She said softly, referring to the few things she had warned him about Katie.

He nodded and looked back in the mirror. "She hates clingy romantic guys, doesn't like settling down right away with a guy and I have to make a good impression on her." Troy responded to her by repeating everything she had said earlier.

"And how will you do that?" Gabriella retorted quickly.

"I will be unavailable to her and hard to get. Be with a few girls at one time and in stead of being obsessed with basketball I will learn to do what she loves."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Right, now when do we start our dance lessons start?" She asked with a giggle, referring to how she had talked him into learning for Katie since that's what she loved.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked over at her, shaking his head. "Stop laughing Brie, I am just trying to impress her. Like you told me to." He reminded her before walking over to her computer chair which is where his bag sat. "Now back to when they start," He said while picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. "When do you think we should start?"

"As soon as possible." She smiled softly as her eyes moved over to her bed where her copy of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' sat. "I mean we've gone over our project tons of times and I think we'll be okay with that since we still have quite a while until that's due. So we'll start tomorrow?" She asked in a question tone, making sure it was okay with him.

He nodded with a smile before walking over to her, giving her a quick hug which she returned to him. "I owe you Brie, I really do. You ever need anything you let me know." Gabriella nodded with a small laugh.

"I will" She answered to him in a mumble before pulling away from him, "I'll see you at school tomorrow and we'll talk about where we'll do this." Troy nodded and smiled before muttering a bye and heading out of her bedroom.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!


	3. Small Gestures

Hey guys, Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Here's chapter 2, it's my St. Patrick's Day present to you. I apologize for any spelling errors and all of that, i typed this up during American Idol tonight and i wasn't paying the best attention. I also apologize for the fact that I must switch the play that they have to do to Romeo and Juliet, I lost my copy of a midsummer Nights Dream and that was what I was relying on. So please remember that I did switch that and hopefully you aren't upset, don't get confused with that. On the same note, please excuse typing errors in the Romeo and Juliet part of this chapter. I know i probably made some mistakes in there, my eyes started hurting from looking at all the words so much. So sorry about that. Not much happens in this chapter, at the end there is some Troyella fluff though. I really hope you like it and don't forget to review! i appreciate those, so keep sending them! tell me the good and bad stuff!

Special thanks to **Krissygirl94, Zanessafan1, Midnight113, foreverzanessa, and Chantelle-Bestie** for taking to the time to stop and leave me reviews! I appreciate that more than anything. I'd love it if you left more :D

And the last thing is that i'd like to ask you to please read my newest songfic, Austin. It's by Blake Shelton, someone i love. (: Please please read that after reading this, possibly leaving reviews on both stories? I'd love that! xD Thanks for reading, enjoy and i hope you like it!

* * *

"Go talk to her!" His friend urged him while pushing his back, well attempting to push his stubborn self. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head. "Troy you have to." She dropped her hands from his back and let out a sigh.

"I can't, she's talking to _him._" He pointed towards the guy that was standing at Katie's locker talking to her. It had been a few days since they started Troy's dance lessons and he had always talked about how confident he was about getting with her but when the time would come he'd get nervous and find some lame excuse.

And now the two were standing in the hallway at school, Gabriella trying her best to get him to go talk to her. Although Troy had to admit Gabriella had changed him a lot in just the past few weeks, but he still had his stubborn side.

"Troy if you don't go talk to her then I'm done trying to help you. I'm not going to spend all my time trying to help you when you won't even make a move!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him, really realizing the height difference between them. "Besides, I thought you were East High's playboy it can't be that hard for you. Just go!" She smiled as she looked over towards Katie seeing the other guy walk away.

"She's talking to someone."

"No she's not." She pointed over to her best friend who stood alone now, taking the books she would need until her next trip to her locker. "Now go." She said quickly before pushing him. Troy stumbled over to the young girl's locker, before turning to glare at Gabriella. She just smiled and walked towards her locker, which was just a few done from Katie's.

"Hey Katie." An over excited Troy said as he walked up to Gabriella's best friend, his eyes immediately widened when he realized how his voice seemed to squeak. He sighed and shook his head as the blonde beauty turned to look at him.

"Hi Troy." She said as she closed her locker and flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder, looking up at him.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked lamely. What was wrong with him? '_How'd you sleep last night?'_ What kind of question was that? Why did he have to get so nervous around her? She was just another girl that he was acquainted with.

Katie rolled her eyes as his question while readjusting the strap to her purse, looking up at him. "Fine." She said simply before giving him a small smile and turning on her heel to head to her next class.

Troy groaned as he let his head fell back a little, leaning himself up against the lockers while shaking his head.

"Troy," He heard a soft voice from next to him speak up which caused him to lift his head and turn it to the left.

"I'm so stupid." He mumbled while shaking his now bowed head, "Brie, I need more practice." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Don't give up on me, I'll get better. Hopefully."

Gabriella smiled softly and shook her head, "I won't Troy, just remember that no matter what happens you're still a great guy. She's really picky and I don't want you to be hurt." She stated simply as she looked into his blue eyes. He nodded his head before leaning forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her petite body a tight squeeze.

"Thanks Brie." He muttered into her ear before the both of them heard the warning bell, both pulling away and scurrying off to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she sat on the dance studio floor, stretching her arms and legs out to get ready. She listened to Troy talking to himself from across the room, practicing on how to talk to Katie of course.

He sat on the ground across from her, muttering everything he would say to her when he had the chance. '_Hey Katie, so I was just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?'_ Gabriella heard him say to himself. She laughed once more and he definitely heard it this time.

His head shot up and he glared over at her, "What are you laughing at Montez?" He asked before moving his hands to the floor and pushing himself to stand up.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled softly, "Why don't you just call her? You don't seem so nervous right now. Maybe you'll be better off with a call, it's simple and not so formal."

As soon as he felt his eyes widen at her thought he shook his head and laughed, "Brie there is no way I am ready. You saw me today, you were right there and I know you know I didn't do very well."

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "No you really didn't, but it wouldn't hurt. I mean it couldn't get much worse than it already is. Practice makes perfect!" She exclaimed with a grin while sliding her phone over to him, "Call her. Now."

Troy sighed as he looked at Gabriella for a few seconds before down at her phone. He reached down to get it off the color and picked it up. "Speed dial one" He heard Gabriella say who had now been standing and stretching her legs some more from a few feet away.

He nodded his head before pressing 'one' and calling her. He held the phone up to his hear and listened to the phone ringing a few times, smiling when he heard the other line pick up.

"_Hey Gabs"_

Troy smiled and shook his head without even realizing she wasn't there with him, "Hi Katie, it's Troy."

"_Oh Hi." _She stated simply and Troy knew she was probably already annoyed.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out this weekend. We can do whatever you want, my treat."

"_That's um, really sweet of you Troy but I've already got plans."_

"Oh, right. Well maybe some other time?" He said in more of a question tone, waiting to see what she would say.

"_Yeah, maybe.."_ She trailed off and Troy sighed, knowing that that was most likely a no.

"Well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He once again said in that same questioning tone.

"_Yeah, school. Bye Troy." _And that was that. She just hung up. Troy let his hand fall and brought Gabriella's phone back down as he just stared at it for a few seconds. He looked over at Gabriella and shook his head.

"She is so far from being interested in me." He said simply before walking over to Gabriella's bag and setting her phone in it.

Gabriella shrugged and sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see, and maybe she'll come around."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella groaned and bit her lip at the pain that once again shot through her foot.

"Sorry, sorry." She heard Troy mutter, which was still looking down at their feet while keeping one hand in one of hers and his other on her waist. "This is so hard!" He exclaimed causing her to giggle.

"It's quite simple actually, it's just danced to a triple beat. You have to learn to keep up Troy." She said as she shook her head. He looked up at her and grinned while letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Brie, I'm never going to understand this." He said while shaking his head.

"Want me to go through the steps again?" She asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He immediately nodded his head while biting his lower lip. "Okay," She said while letting out a soft sigh. "Drop you hands and we'll start all over."

Troy did as he was told with a simple nod and looked at the brunette girl standing in front of him. "Now, remember that you're leading so I mirror your moves." He nodded once again and looked at her while he waited for her to continue. "Now place your right hand on my waist," She started while he reached out and did so, she moved her hand to his and moved his hand to be a little more around the back. "Now extend your left hand to your side, make sure your elbow is bent and your palm is raised." He did as he was told and Gabriella let out a soft giggle.

"Troy that's completely wrong," She said with a quick shake of her head before fixing his left arm. "There." She shot him a satisfied smile before instructing him once again. "Now grasp my right hand, loosely." She said as she raised her right hang in the same way as him, and moved her left hand to his right shoulder with her elbow bent slightly. She smiled up at him, "Doing good so far."

"Now on the first beat you'll step forward with your left foot and I'll step back with my right," She said softly as she glanced down at their feet, making sure he was doing it right. "Good, now on the second beat you step forward and to the right with your right foot. You basically trace and upside down L in the air with your foot as you do that." Troy chuckled and did it while shaking his head.

"It's so complicated." Gabriella looked up at him with a smile and shook her head.

"You'll get the hang of it, I promise." She said as she looked up into his eyes, making sure he knew she wasn't lying. "Now shift your weight to your right foot while keep your left stationary. On the third beet you have to slide your left foot over to your right and stand with your feet together." Gabriella watched as he did so and smiled with a satisfied nod.

"You're doing great Troy, you really are." Troy looked up from his feet and grinned at her, happy that he was actually able to do it the right way. "Okay on the fourth beat you step back with your right foot then on the fifth beat you want to step back and to the left with your left food, this time tracing a backward L. Then shift your weight to your left foot."

Troy smiled and did as he was told, "You're right, I am pretty good." Gabriella laughed softly and shook her head.

"Don't go getting to cocky Troy, you still have to manage talking to her." She said while letting out a soft giggle at which he joined in with a chuckle.

"Now its time for the final beat," She said after the both stopped their laughing. "Slide your right foot toward your left until your feet are together. Good." She said with a nod as he did it correctly. "Now all you do is start over" She said with a small smile as she looked up at him.

Troy groaned and shook his head, "It's break time, and we can start again later."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Fine." She said before walking over to her bag that sat on the floor next to the mirror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Troy," Gabriella whined as she fell back on her bed. "All of your stupid dance lessons are making me sore. I haven't danced this much since I was like 5." She let her eyes slowly close and Troy let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well sorry for asking for a favor." He teased as he shook his head, Gabriella opened her eyes back up and rolled them, sitting up a little to look over at him. He sat at her computer desk searching something up about their project.

"We should practice the scene some more, we haven't done that in a while." She spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "We don't want to forget our lines, do we?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. He turned around in the chair to look at her and smiled.

"No we don't." Troy said as he picked up the two copies of the book from the desk and tossed one of to her.

Troy opened his book up to the right page before starting off, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off."

Troy stopped for a second and moved his eyes up to Gabriella's who was staring right back at him. "It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return."

He took a short pause while letting out a long breath, he dropped his eyes back to his page feeling a blush appear on his cheeks. He had not realized he had been staring at her that entire time. "What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

Gabriella smiled as he finished and looked down at her book to speak her first, yet simple line. "Ay me!" She spoke up softly before Troy once again started speaking.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." Troy stopped and looked up from his page, looking over at Gabriella.

She had her eyes set on the page, following every line as her dark curls fell into her face. He watched as she reached up and pushed some hair behind her ears before saying her lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said in her soft yet sweet voice.

It was about an hour later and lots of practicing when Troy and Gabriella finally called it quits on practicing for the night. They both now stood at her front door, Gabriella leaning on her door and Troy standing across from her with his backpack strap laying on his shoulder.

"You did very good Troy, with the dancing and the play." Gabriella spoke up softly, her eyes scanning over his face.

Troy smiled and nodded at her, gesturing towards her. "You were amazing, hopefully I'll be able to dance half as good as you some day."

Gabriella let out a giggle and nodded, "You will, I know it."

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Troy asked in more of a hopeful voice than anything else. Gabriella smiled and nodded while mumbling an_ 'of course'._

Troy smiled before leaning forward and giving her a hug like every other time he had left her house, or vice versa. He pressed his soft lips to her tanned cheek lightly, giving it a soft kiss before pulling away.

Gabriella looked up at him once he stood in front of her again, smiling softly. He had never once done that to her but for some strange reason, she actually liked it.

He lifted his hand and moved it in a small wave with a grin on his face before heading out her front door. And at that moment neither one of them knew that that small gesture could be the start of something. Afterall, it's the small gestures that count the most!


	4. Thy lips are warm

Hey guys, i know it's been a few days since my last update and i'm sorry for that. I just received some bad news so that may or may not be affecting when i update. I won't really know for a few days, so please don't get to mad at me. I just wrote this really quick tonight. And i think some might be happy with all the Troyella moments i put in there, but other than that i don't really know. There wasn't to much stuff happening with Katie in this chapter.

I wanted to kind of introduce Troy's mother and the relationship her and Gabriella will end up having together. So i started that. I really hope you guys like this chapter and please remember to review, it's what brings chapters faster. So thanks to the following for reviewing on the last chapter: **Zanessafan1, Chantelle-Bestie, Krissygirl94, Midnight113, and foreverzanessa**. I really appreaciate that you guys take the time to let me know of the good and bad stuff.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, especially with the Roemo and Juliet part like last time. When i read that from my book my eyes go all blurry on my and i start typing the wrong things. So i am very sorry if i messed up. Please remember that i like to hear anything that i did wrong in the chapter and the good stuff that you liked. I want to know what i should keep doing and what i need to work on so i can make you guys happy. So **REVIEW**. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

The young girl felt a soft, yet brilliant smile spread across her naturally tanned face. She watched as her rather new friend spoke to the girl in front of him, his progress showing by how he didn't even seem nervous at all anymore.

She watched as he nodded and sent Katie a smile before they turned in opposite directions and walked off. He walked over to her locker and let out a quick breathe.

"That was great, Troy!" She exclaimed to him before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He chuckled at how excited she had gotten in just seconds and returned the hug to her.

She released her arms from around his body, looking up at him with a smile as he shook some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "What did you talk about?"

He shrugged and the two started walking towards the doors to the school, obviously heading to the parking lot to leave. "She asked about the basketball game Friday, said she couldn't wait to see me play."

"She's going to your game?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smile, "She never goes to the basketball games, we're making progress."

He once again let out another chuckle as the pair headed towards his truck. "We are." He stated simply as he nodded his head while unlocking his door to his old truck. It had been about a week and a half since Troy's first lesson, he had definitely been improving and Gabriella was very proud of him. He had been talking to Katie a lot more without getting all nervous and talking about random things. Although all of this was just causing Troy and Gabriella to get closer, a little to close for Gabriella's liking.

He hopped inside before reaching over and unlocking her door. She got in quickly before letting out a breath, looking around his car. "Troy I know this is my first time actually being in your truck and I shouldn't really judge it," She started before looking over at him after putting her seatbelt on. "But are you sure this is safe?"

Troy looked at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropped down acting as if he was hurt by what she had said. "Excuse me, would you rather go ride the bus little miss 'my car's in the shop I need a ride home'?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to let out a small giggle. "Don't hate the truck just because it's old, I fixed it up myself."

"Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better." She stated simply, letting another soft giggle erupt from down in her throat.

Troy looked over at her and shook his head, "You are hurting my ego Ms Montez."

"You're right, I'm sorry Troy. I take it back." She said while nodding her head quickly. She smiled and tried to bite back a laugh at the smile he gave her. This is what she loved, well liked in her mind, about Troy. She had only really gotten to know him a few weeks ago and now they were practically best friends. They could go to each other for anything and everything. She could be as silly as she wanted and he'd never judge her.

He gave her a feeling. A funny feeling as she called it. She had never felt anything like it before but she kind of liked yet hated it. She knew she was starting to like him. She had known since just a few days before when she realized just how jealous she actually got around him

_The young brunette sighed as she looked at the two students in front of her, talking to each other. It was Troy and Katie of course. She had been sitting here for the past 15 minutes listening to them talking about a ton of stuff._

_She shook her head and looked down at the book she had open on her desk, 'If it wasn't for me, Troy never would've even talked to her.' She thought to herself as her eyes ran over the page she was currently reading. 'I don't know what he sees in her' She shook her head and let her eyes look back up at the two without actually raising her head._

_She bit her lip as she watched the two laugh about something he had said before letting her eyes fall back down to her book, once again shaking her head. Why should she care anyway? It's not like she actually liked him, right?_

"_Brie?" She heard a faint voice speak up and she quickly looked up to see a chuckling Troy standing in front of her. "The bell rang like a minute ago, are you okay?" He asked as he smiled at her, his bright blue eyes twinkling. 'Oh god, I like him' She felt her eyes widen at that, "Brie?" He spoke up softly._

_She just nodded her head and smiled faintly, "Right, lunch time. Let's go." She said before standing up and gathering her books._

"Good, you should be sorry." He said before turning his head back to the front of his car, turning it on and reaching over to the radio turning on her favorite station which only caused to her to grin. She started singing a long to the current song that was on as they left the parking lot.

"I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you is fading." She sang along to the Taylor Swift song that played through the speakers before hearing someone speak up.

He looked over at her and felt himself smile as she looked out the window next to her and continued singing to herself. "You have a beautiful voice." He spoke up quietly before moving his eyes back to the road.

Gabriella immediately stopped singing when she heard him, knowing her cheeks were probably already turning a light shade of pink. "Thanks." She mumbled while looking over at him for just a brief second. She looked down at her hands and sighed when she started playing with her fingers.

Troy looked over at her and smiled, "That blush looks nice on you," He said before letting out a quiet laugh, which she just smiled and shook her head at. "Come on, don't stop because of me. Keep singing."

"I'm not very good."

"Yes you are Brie, now come on. Let me hear it." He said while flashing her a grin as they sat at the red light. "Please?" He asked softly.

Gabriella sighed and looked at him, curse those blue eyes. They always got her to do anything for him. She shook her head and looked back out the window. "Fine." She mumbled under her breath.

"Thanks." And then he heard her voice once again, causing him to smile as he pressed on the gas pedal, driving towards his house.

It was just a few minutes later when Troy pulled into his driveway. He turned it off before looking over at Gabriella who was having trouble opening her door. "Jiggle the handle" He muttered under his breath which caused her to laugh,

"Ah missed something while you were trying to fix this up, Bolton." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling softly.

"Haha, very funny." He said before the two got out. She walked around to him and smiled up at him.

"Ready Romeo?" She asked softly as she smiled and he nodded while reaching down for her hand.

"Of course, Juliet" He said before leading her up to his porch. He reached out to the doorknob before twisting it and pushing the door open. The two walked in and he dropped his bag to the floor next to the door.

"Troy, is that you?" They both heard a women's voice speak up causing them to look at each other.

"Mom?" He asked confused before he lead Gabriella into the kitchen. "What are you doing home already? I thought you were gonna be gone for another week still."

"Well hello to you too Troy. Yes, my trip was wonderful. Thanks so much for asking" She said sarcastically before shaking her head which only caused Gabriella to giggle and bow her head. "Oh, and who's this?" His mom asked as she raised an eyebrow at the two after seeing that they were holding hands. "New girlfriend?"

Gabriella immediately felt her cheeks burn at that, sure they had held hands sometimes but never once had someone thought they were together. It was always in a friendly was, he liked Katie after all.

Troy too had felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink before he let go of her hand, "Mom, this is Gabriella. _My drama partner._" He said as he looked at her, emphasizing the last part.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Gabriella. I apologize for my mistake." The lady standing in front of her said with a smile before she looked at Troy for a quick second.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said as she smiled and let her eyes run over the lady standing in front of her. She was just about her height, and Gabriella had easily been able to tell Troy had gotten his height from his dad. She had short, wavy dark curls that went to just about her shoulder and a beautiful smile. And those eyes, that was most definitely where Troy got his eyes. The eyes she had so easily fallen for.

"Oh please hunny, call me Lucille." She said as she flashed another smile before Troy spoke up quickly.

"We're going to go upstairs mom, need to work on that project." He said as he looked at her and was just about to turn around before she spoke up again.

"Sure," She stated simply before looking at Gabriella. "Dear, will you be staying for dinner? We're having lasagna."

Gabriella bit her lip softly as she looked up at Troy, "If you don't mind." She stated softly. She knew that what she really wanted to say was yes, but she definitely didn't want to intrude if Troy didn't want her there.

"Of course I don't, she'll be staying mom." He said as he rolled his eyes at her. "Why the heck would I mind?" He asked her and she just simply shrugged. Lucile looked at the two with a smile before turning back to the dinner she was preparing.

"I'll call you for dinner." She said to the two who were still talking about her staying for dinner, Troy looked up before mumbling an 'okay' and turning back to Gabriella.

"Let's go," He stated before grabbing her hand once again and leading her upstairs to his room.

It had been just about 15 minutes since the two had started practicing and they had almost finished the scene, but both couldn't help but feel nervous. They had just found out they had to do two scenes now. They had decided on one, after Juliet awakes from the poisoning.

Troy had picked it, knowing he could just act dead and not have to memorize any lines. And after they both watched the movie together and both saw how they would have to kiss, well they didn't know what would happen.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Gabriella spoke in her soft voice, acting as if she watch 'Friar Laurence' leave the tomb. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." She spoke softly as she looked down at Troy's still body, lying down in front of her.

She took a deep breathe and bit her lip before letting her head slowly duck down, her lips softly brushing against his. She let her lips rest on his for a few seconds before she felt him kiss her back. She gasped before pulling away quickly, "Troy, you're supposed to be dead." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Sorry," He muttered softly, "Let's try again."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and repeated her lines from before, "…Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." She finished quickly before looking down at him lying still once again with his eyes closed. She bent her head down once more and let her lips brush up against his, very softly before groaning.

"Troy, stop kissing back. You're dead." She reminded him as she shook his head. He opened his eyes and let out a low chuckle, shaking his head at her.

"Okay seriously, last time. I promise." She rolled her eyes at him, she knew he didn't know the real reason of why she didn't want him to kiss her back. She was already having a hard enough time trying to kiss him with out going to far with her feelings. It made it even worse when he kissed her back, it only caused butterflies in her stomach.

"Last time." She repeated before once again saying her lines. She finished shortly after and once again let her eyes scan over his face, leaning her head down and capturing his lips with hers. She pulled away after a few seconds, happy that he didn't do anything and just lied still.

"Thy lips are warm." She mumbled under her breathe as she looked down at him, to see that Troy had already opened his eyes. She could still feel her heart racing from his lips, they were so soft and warm. Like no one else she had ever kissed. It amazed her. "What?" She asked softly as he continued to stare up at her.

"You did amazing." He mumbled, his hands resting on his abdomen as he continued to look up at her. His eyes searching hers. She quietly mumbled a 'thank you' in response before she looked up. He watched as she tried looking around his room, obviously trying to look at anything but him.

"Brie,"

"Yes, Troy?" She asked as she let her eyes move back to his face. She watched as he sat up a little and looked at her. And before she knew it she felt him press his lips to hers, both of them moving their lips in sync. He ran his tongue along her lower lip before she opened her mouth just slightly, their tongues battling against each other. It lasted longer than what he had definitely expected. They pulled away when the need for air became a problem.

He could hear her heavy breathing mixed in with his as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither one of them had no idea what had just happened, neither of them had ever expected it at least. "Troy, Gabriella dinner is ready." They heard a muffled voice call to them from behind his door.

"We'll be down in a minute mom." He called back to her, neither one breaking their eye contact just yet.

She spoke up after even more seconds of silence, "We should go, they could be waiting on us." He just simply nodded before standing up, reaching down to take her hand and help her.

She followed him downstairs and into the dining room, smiling thankfully at him when he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, him sitting next to her, and she looked down at the plate of food in front of her. "This looks delicious, Mrs Bolt-" She was cut off by a cough and she looked up to see his mom looking at her, "I mean Lucille."

She watched as his parent's smiled at her and she bit her lip. She felt strange here. Like she fit in, although she had just met his mom she had known his dad for a while. He had always been so nice to her and she never knew why, and now she had his mom who would most likely always be the same way.

It was about 30 minutes later when they had all finished. The meal had been full of conversations, especially questions from his parent's directed towards Gabriella. Now the four had been sitting in the living room, talking once again.

"So Gabriella, I heard you were into dancing." His mother spoke up, "Well at least that's what Troy's father has told me." Gabriella smiled towards her and nodded, "What kind do you do?" She asked simply.

"A lot," She said with a smile, she was always happy to talk about dancing. It was what she loved. "I started out with just ballet and tumbling when I was little but soon after that I started jazz, hip hop and modern." She said with a smile.

"Wow, do you still do all of those?" She asked with a smile. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no, I wouldn't be able to keep up with school work." She said as she looked at her before letting her eyes move over to Troy who had been staring at her very intently. "Now I mainly just do ballet because it was my favorite, but I sometimes still work with some of the younger kids at the studio with jazz and hip hop."

"That's great." She heard his mom speak up with a smile. "I used to dance when I was younger, mostly just ballet though. It was my favorite also." Troy smiled as he looked from Gabriella and his mom. He was happy that the two were getting along so great. Gabriella had become a good friend of his in the last few weeks.

"I should get Gabriella home mom, it's getting late." He spoke up after a few seconds of silence. He looked over at Gabriella who had just looked over at him. She bit her lip softly before the two stood up.

His parents had also stood up and followed them to the front door. "Well it was lovely meeting you Gabriella, I hope to see you around more often." His mother said with a smile as she stared at the two teenagers in front of her.

"Trust me you will," His dad spoke up from behind her, letting out a low chuckle. "She's practically here everyday now." He said as he shook his head.

Gabriella bit her lip and laughed quietly, "It was nice meeting you two, goodnight." She said softly before she followed Troy out the front door.

It was only 5 minutes later when Troy had finally gotten her back to her house, since they lived close to each other. Now the two were standing on her porch, Troy with his hands in his front pockets and Gabriella with her hands behind her back. They stood in silence before Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, I had fun."

Troy smiled and nodded at her, "Anytime, I can tell my mom already loves you." He spoke up after her, causing Gabriella to smile. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her petite body, hugging her body tightly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," He whispered softly before pulling away slightly.

He pressed a sweet kiss to her soft cheek before they both pulled away from the hug. She looked up at him with a small smile and nodded, "Bye Troy."

"Bye Brie."


	5. Forgotten Feelings

First off, i want to apologize for how short this chapter is! I am so so sorry about that, but i really wanted to get this chapter out tonight. Don't ask me why, i just did. It kind of shows how Katie can be rude in a way. It also shows some stuff with Troy, don't want to give it away. But i personally liked the end part with him. (:

Let me know what you think. **REVIEWS** are important, tell me what you liked and didn't like. Tell me what you think i did good with and what i should work on. Thanks to the following for **REVIEWING: uppereastgirl, zanessafan1, krissygirl94, Chantelle-Bestie, vanilla902, and foreverzanessa**. I appreciate that you guys take the time to **REVIEW** this story, it makes me want to update faster for you guys.

I encourage you to **REVIEW a**gain for this chapter, and hopefully some new people too! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry if you don't. I tried my best. Once again, i am sorry for any spelling errors. I was mostly watching American Idol while i was typing this so i wasn't paying to much attention like i should've. Thanks for reading, enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Gabriella quickly moved her hand up to her mouth and tried to attempt, but failed, to hide the giggles that were erupting from her mouth. She watched as Troy turned to look at her with a glare while he shook his head. "Troy, come on. Just keep trying." She told him, referring to the dance move she had been trying to teach him.

"I am." He ran his right hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. "It's so hard, how have you been able to do this for so long?" He asked as he looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

She simply shrugged at him and smiled. "The same way you've been playing basketball for so long, practice." She stated simply before she walked over towards her bag. She reached into it and grabbed her phone, checking the time to see that it was going on 7. "We can stop for tonight."

Troy let out a relieve breath and smiled over at her, "Thank you." He said as he walked over to her and sat down at a chair that was pushed off to the side. "I'm starving."

"Well we could go get some food, we don't really need to work on our project tonight. I think we've got it." She sat on the floor, looking up at him as she put her tennis shoes that she had taken off earlier.

Troy looked down at her and smiled widely while nodding his head, "Burger Shack? My treat?" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"No way, you're always paying for me. I can do it." She nodded once before pushing herself off the ground and standing back up.

"Brie please, it'll make me feel better." He looked up at her with his bottom lip poking out just a little, his bright blue eyes looking right up at her.

She rolled her eyes and let out a groan, "Fine." It had been just about two or three days since the two had shared that magical kiss, as Gabriella liked to call it, in his room. Neither one of them had spoken anything of it. Both scared of what had really happened. She didn't want it to just be a forgotten memory, definitely not. But what would he have to say about it? She didn't know.

Troy grinned before he too stood up and reached for hand, "Then let's go." He waited for her to pick her bag up and slide it onto her shoulder before the two headed out to his truck. And in no time the pair was walking into the diner that was just a few blocks away. As soon as Gabriella walked in she saw a familiar girl sitting in the back at a booth with a boy from school.

She rolled her eyes, she knew who that was. Katie and East High's football captain, John. She looked up at Troy who was still oblivious to the fact that she was there. "Want to sit over there?" She asked and pointed in the opposite direction, biting down on her lip. That was so wrong of her to do. She was supposed to be helping him get with Katie and here she was making sure he didn't even see her.

Troy just nodded in response before the two headed over to the booth, Gabriella sighing in relief when Troy sat on the side that he couldn't see her on. She slid in on the opposite side of the table before a waitress came over with two menus for them. "Can I get you two something to drink?" She asked with a kind smile.

Gabriella smiled up at her. She was an elderly woman, probably in her 70s but looked to be in great shape. "I'll just have a water please."

"Coke, please." Troy said after her, shooting his famous Bolton smile up at her. The lady nodded at the two after writing it down.

"I'll be right back with those."

Troy and Gabriella both looked over the menu they had received, both of them sitting in silence until the waitress came back over. She set their drinks down in front of them, once again smiling at them. "Are you ready to order?" She asked politely while taking her notepad and pen back out.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, silently asking if she was and she nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll have the Shack Burger with everything on it." He said as he closed his menu up before setting it on the table. "With fries please."

The lady nodded as she wrote it down before looking up at Gabriella, "I'll just a have a regular hamburger please, fries on the side." She said while also closing her menu, putting it on top of Troy's and handing them to her.

"Alright, I'll have that out to you as soon as possible."

"When do you think-" Gabriella started but was very soon cut off by a voice from somewhere else in the room.

"Gabi? Is that you?" She heard her best friend's voice yell, obviously not caring about all the other people in the restaurant. She immediately averted her eyes to where the voice was coming from and sighed, _'Oh crap'_ She thought to herself before putting a smile on her voice.

"Hi Katie," She said softly as she watched her and John walking over to them. This was definitely the last thing she had hoped for. Obviously her plan of not letting Troy see her didn't work very well.

"I haven't talked to you since Friday, where have you been?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders lazily and looked up at her blonde friend who was now standing right by their table, completely oblivious to Troy still. "Hanging out with Troy, have that drama project you know."

Katie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's why we're here. Got work to do." She said while tilting her head to the side a little. "Well, I'll see you at school. Tootles." She said before waving quickly and turning around with John. Gabriella rolled her eyes before looking back at Troy who seemed to be completely zoned out.

"She didn't even notice me." He shook his head and looked down at the table, "How are we making progress Brie?"

Gabriella looked at him and sighed softly. As much as she hated to say it, there was a part of her that was starting to not like Katie so much anymore. She had been her best friend since they were five but she hated seeing how much Troy was being affected by her. She knew it was wrong. She hadn't only really known Troy for a few weeks and she was already more concerned about him than Katie.

"Hey, she'll come around." She said confidently before nodding her head, "She has to. Just remember what I told you, don't let her hurt you Troy. You're a nice guy, and she's just to stupid to see that."

He looked down at his hands, his thumbs twirling around each other as his hands rested on the table. He let out a long, deep breath while shaking his head. "Brie I just don't know anymore. Maybe I should give up, she doesn't seem interested at all. You saw her just completely ignore me."

"Troy you can't just stop!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Why not?" He lifted his head to look back up at her, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Because you're amazing Troy, look at you." She said as she gestured towards him as he sat there, looking quite pitiful at the moment. "You are trying to learn how to dance just to impress her. Now I don't know about her but I know that if I had a boy learning to do what I love like that for me, I'd go weak at the knees." Gabriella explained before turning to look at Troy, letting out a soft sigh.

"Now maybe it's just me, but I definitely think it's her loss if she passes up the chance to be with you. I've only really known you for a few weeks, but I already know how great you are. She'd be lucky to have you." She finished off, shrugging her shoulders back a little bit. "But that's just my opinion.

Troy looked at her and bit his lip, she was right. He was working really hard, and he could keep trying for a little bit longer. Who knows, maybe she would come around. Just a little bit longer and maybe she would actually notice him. Or maybe even want to be with him.

He slowly let a smile creep on his beautiful, smooth face before letting his head nod a little bit, "You're right. I am a nice guy and she would be lucky to be with me." He said while letting out a chuckle at how cocky he sounded by saying that about himself.

Gabriella smiled and laughed, "Now you'll keep practicing right?" She asked as she bit her lip softly. He nodded while moving his hands down to his lap, letting them rest there as he looked at her.

"Great, because well there is going to be a musical at school soon. And well, I was thinking you should try out. It could impress her even more." She watched as Troy looked at her, his eyes widening at what she said. "Troy, come on. I've heard you sing in the car. You really aren't that bad, you could so make it. And you'll have my help."

"Brie, I don't know. I've never really done anything like that before. It might not turn out well." He closed his mouth for a few seconds, wanting to say more but she quickly beat him to it and spoke up once more.

"At least think about it, I'm a great teacher. Promise" She said with a hopefully smile, sitting up in her seat a little more as she got anxious for his answer. Troy just simply laughed at how she was getting so into this before nodding.

"Fine, I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything." He said while looking at her sternly, "Don't get too excited." She quickly nodded her head and smiled at him, causing him to once again laugh at her.

"Not too excited, got it."

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella sighed as she lay in her bed that night, rolling over from side to side. She hated this, she really did. She wasn't supposed to fall for him. That was NOT part of the plan, she should've kept more control of herself. She was always able to and then he came around. Troy Bolton, she should've known this would cause trouble.

Katie, her best friend, and Troy, her other best friend. They couldn't date, they just couldn't. But he liked her, not Gabriella. No, he liked Katie. The one person Gabriella never would've thought of. And why did she have to be the one to help them get together? He couldn't have picked someone else? What about Taylor? Or Kelsi? Or even Sharpay?

They were all friends with Katie too.

Gabriella groaned and ran her hands over her face as she lay on her back now. She looked up at the ceiling of her room and let out a quiet sigh. She rolled over onto her and reached for her phone that sat on her nightstand. Checking the time, she took note of how it was getting close to 12. Usually she would've been asleep by now, but no. Troy ruined that too. Him and his stupid bright blue eyes that made her fall for him.

"I can't be mad at him for this." She mumbled as she shook her head. She set her phone back down on her night stand and rolled back onto her back. "It's not his fault." She reminded herself, and oh was she right. It was far from his fault.

She heard her phone vibrating on the hard wood of the night stand which caused her to look at it. She reached over to it once again like she had a few minutes ago, checking to see what it was. _Are you awake?_ She read the words in her head after seeing that it was from Troy. She let her fingers run over the buttons, typing back quickly and sending it.

Just seconds later she felt her phone vibrate again and read the text that he sent her this time, _Brie, I can't get this girl off my mind. _Gabriella groaned after she read it and closed her eyes for a few seconds. This was too hard for her.

**

* * *

  
**

Troy immediately picked his phone back up when he felt it vibrating for the second time, hoping that it was Gabriella texting him back. He had sent her a text message just a few minutes ago about how he couldn't sleep because of a girl. And little did Gabriella know it was her. And Troy didn't even know what to think.

Never once did he actually mean to think about Gabriella. He had laid in his bed after taking his shower and getting ready and then BAM. She was in his mind, it was so strange to him. He didn't know what it meant. Was he just thinking about her because he was with her just hours ago? Or was it something else?

He had no idea, but he needed to find out soon. He read the text message from Gabriella, biting his lip as he did so. _Troy you really need to just keep practicing, she'll come around. Promise you._ He sighed and shook his head. Well that definitely wouldn't help considering the fact that he wasn't talking about Katie.

He let his fingers run over the buttons just like before, 'You're right, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Brie.' He pressed the send button and just seconds later he received another text from her saying goodnight. He set his phone down on his nightstand before settling back into his bed.

"Bunnies. The sun. Clouds. Basketballs." He mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, wanting to get her off his mind.

He'd just have to forget about all those thoughts for now. It's what was best, right?

* * *

Once again i am so sorry that it's short. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	6. The girl

Hey guys, once again i'm sorry that this chapter is so short but i wanted to get this chapter out too. It once again shows a ruder side to Katie i guess. I was sick today and didn't go to school so i tried getting something out, i don't really know if i like this too much. But hopefully you guys will. Sorry for any mistakes, my head hurts and i tried going over it but i might've missed some things. So again, i apologize.

I really hope you guys like this, it's kind of just a filler i guess. I don't know when the next time i'll update is, but hopefully it'll be semi soon. I'm not to happy with it, please **REVIEW**. I'd really appreciate it. You can tell me all the good and bad. Tell me what you liked, didn't like. Or even tell me what you think i should work on to help you guys like this more. Thanks to the following for **REVIEWING: Krissygirl94, vanilla902, foreverzanessa, midnight113, and Chantelle-Bestie!** Thank you very much for taking the time to do it.

I encourage you to review again, i'd love it. And i also encourage new people to review, that would make me very very happy. Thanks again for reading my story, i hope you enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Gabriella reached her right hand up, moving some of her hair out of her face as she walked into school on at Friday morning. She smiled at the people she knew standing at their lockers as she made her way towards hers. Humming softly to herself she turned down one of the hall ways and felt a small, but still visible smile spread across her face.

There he was. Troy, standing by her locker already waiting there for her. She couldn't help but feel the hop that was now in her step, somehow getting her to him quicker. She smiled up at him before speaking up, "Good morning sunshine." She said with a grin while she reached for the lock on her locker, opening it up.

He let out a quiet chuckle and leaned his side against the lockers next to hers, "Good morning to you too." He said while shoving his hands in his pockets, moving his head to flip some of his hair out of his eyes. He watched silently as she removed and added books to her lockers, getting the ones she would need for her first three classes. _AP Math, AP Chemistry, and Art_. He thought to himself, he found it odd that he knew her whole schedule already but it was something he always shrugged off.

Gabriella slammed her locker close when she was finished and looked up at him, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Are you nervous for tonight?" She asked and he quickly looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"What's tonight?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "You're game, silly." She said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you seriously forgot about that. Katie's going to be there." She explained to him as the two walked down the hall and towards their homeroom.

"Will you be there?" He asked quickly, completely ignoring the question that had first started the whole conversation. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I have to root you on." She said while letting out another one of her sweet giggles which caused Troy to smile.

"Great, maybe we can hang out afterwards?" He asked in a bit of a questioning tone. "Chad wants to hang out, and I thought that maybe we could try and get him and Taylor to hang out with us."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "That sounds great, they've liked each other forever." She shook her head and sighed. "How can people be so blind when it comes to love?" She asked out loud as one of those questions that don't really have an answer.

He just simply shrugged and let out a sigh, "I don't know." He mumbled, barely audible. The two finally walked into their homeroom class and went to their seats just as Mrs. Darbus walked in.

**BIG LINE!**

Gabriella jumped up and screamed, joining the rest of the East High crowd around her, clapping her hands wildly as she did so. She laughed along with Taylor who stood to her right, Katie on her other side who was not even paying attention to the game or how the Wildcats just won the game against their rivals.

"Gabs, I'm gonna get going. Tell Troy good game for me?" She heard Katie ask after a few minutes, the crowd had started to die out. A lot of people had left and some people had just walked out to the court or even the lobby.

Gabriella looked to her right and nodded, biting her lip as she did so. "Sure, I'll call you tomorrow." She said before giving her a quick hug. "Bye Kate." She said before pulling away and watching as her friend walked off. _'Like I'm going to really tell him.'_ She thought to herself as she turned back to Taylor, a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go find Chad and Troy." She heard her African American friend say from next to her, grabbing a hold of her upper arm and pulling her through the crowds. Gabriella laughed at how anxious Taylor seemed to be and followed her to the boys. She stopped immediately when she saw Troy and Chad walking from the direction of the locker rooms, both freshly showered and dressed in new clothes.

Gabriella let her eyes wander over Troy's figure. He looked amazing in her opinion. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, that sagged just a little but not to much, a long with a plain white t-shirt, that hugged his muscles quite nicely. And she couldn't help but notice the grin that was on his face which only caused her to smile.

"Brie," He exclaimed as he walked up to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. She smiled and breathed in the scent of his cologne. "Did you see that shot at the end?" He asked with wide eyes after pulling away from their hug. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you did great Troy. Amazing, actually." She said with a quick nod. Troy smiled and his eyes widened.

"Oh I almost forgot," He added quickly while smiling down at her, "I ran into Katie on my way in here, guess who has a date tomorrow night." He said with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows a little.

Gabriella bit her lip and sighed, _'Well crap'_ She thought to herself before plastering a big smile on her face, wanting to at least look like she was excited for him and Katie. "Troy that's even better, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed before leaning forward and once again hugging him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy let out a deep chuckle and hugged her back, "Hey, I owe it all to you." He said before pulling her back, "And I definitely plan on paying you back somehow." He said with a quick nod, shooting her a bright smile.

"Troy you don't have to, you're happy. That's all I want."

Troy shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before the two walked out to the parking lot and to his truck, "Nonsense, I'll find a way." Gabriella laughed and shook her head as they reached his truck, both of them getting in.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked as she looked over at him. "Aren't we supposed to be hanging out with Chad and Taylor?" She raised her eyebrows while letting out a quick breath.

"Taylor didn't tell you?" He asked her and she shook her head no, biting her lip as she did so. "Chad made other plans for them, he has a certain question to ask her if you know what I mean." He said while once again wiggling his eyebrows at her, causing her to let out a quick giggle.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Yes way!" He exclaimed in mock tone, causing her to reach over and smack his chest.

"Shut up Troy," She said as she rolled her eyes, "I'm allowed to be happy for my friends." Troy laughed and shook his head as he turned the engine to his truck on before pulling out of his parking spot.

"So what do you say, pizza and a movie at my place?" He asked as he started driving out of the parking lot. Gabriella smiled and simply nodded her head. They made it to his house in no time and had ordered two pizzas after Troy strongly argued that he was starving. They had chosen, well more like Gabriella had chosen to watch twilight, which was Gabriella's favorite movie at the time. They ate their pizza and watched the movie before both had dozed off the on the couch, with Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side.

Troy stretched his legs out as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to readjust to the sunlight. He felt his eyebrows ride in confusion when he felt something on his side. He looked down and couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw Gabriella sleeping there next to him. But he was once again confused, looking at the time on his watch his eyes widened when he saw that it was the next morning.

He definitely did not remember having her stay the night, they both must've fallen asleep during the movie. He smiled when he heard a faint noise come from her, her eyes slowly opening up. She looked up at him, confusion flooding over her face. "Morning, sunshine." Troy said with a laugh, using the same thing she had said to him the day before.

Gabriella smiled and let out a soft giggle, before covering her mouth when she let out a yawn. "Morning."

"We must've fallen asleep during Twilight." Gabriella just simply nodded in response before sitting up a little so she wasn't leaning on Troy anymore, stretching her arms out a little.

"Oh my god Troy!" She exclaimed out of no where, causing him to laugh at her.

"Oh my god what?" He asked as he looked down at her, once again causing him to earn a smack to his chest from her like the night before.

"Shut up," She mumbled before getting back to what she had to say. "You have your date today, remember? You have to get ready!"

Troy looked at her and shook his head. "Brie, a shower is all I really need. Don't freak out."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, you have to plan something to. Have you even thought about that?" Troy just simply shrugged causing her to once again roll her eyes at him. "Well I have to get going, but just promise me that you'll actually do something special. That she will like." She said before standing up and looking over at him as he to stood up.

"What do you have to do?"

"I'm supposed to go shopping with Taylor today, just promise me okay?" She asked as she picked her purse up from the floor next to the couch, both of them heading over to his front door.

"I promise." He said simply before wrapping her in a hug, and he could already sense what she would say next. "I'll call you afterwards and tell you what happens. Don't worry Brie, I got this all taken care of."

She sighed and nodded her head before pulling away from their hug, "I'll talk to you later then, bye Troy." She said before twisting the door knob and opening the door, and leaving his house.

**Big line!**

"Tay, I fell for him." Gabriella whispered as the two sat in her room after a day full of shopping. She bit down on her bottom lip and sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do."

Her African American friend stood there shocked as she looked at Gabriella, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Gabs he likes Katie."

"I know." Gabriella said before letting her lips release a sigh. "Trust me, I know." She let out another sigh and looked at her friend. "I never expected this. I mean when he asked me to do this for him I was just expecting a friendship, if even that. But now this, Tay." She said while looking down and shaking her head. "I don't want to love him, I can't."

Taylor was about to say something to her friend, some kind of advice or anything to hopefully make her feel better. But just as she was opening her mouth to speak Gabriella's phone rang. She watched as she reached for her phone and answered it, mumbling a 'hello' to whoever the caller was.

**BIG LINE!**

Troy sat on the edge of his bed nervously waiting for the time for his date. He had something special planned, he was going to take her to one of the local performing arts centers to see 'It's A Wonderful Life'. He didn't exactly know if she would like it, but he knew it was Gabriella's favorite old movie. So she had to like it too, right?

He heard his phone ring and he reached over to it and picked it up, "Hello?" He spoke smoothly into the phone, wondering who it could possibly be. He smiled when he heard the voice on the other line, it was Katie. He listened to what she was saying and his smile immediately faded from his face.

"Oh you can't go," He spoke softly while nodding his head, "Yeah I understand, it's totally cool." He breathed out quickly and listened to whatever she was saying. "Alright, I'll see you at school then. Bye Katie." He ended quickly before hanging up.

He groaned and fell back onto his bed, running his hands over his face. Why was this happening? He thought that she was actually going to go out with him and now she just ditched him. He sat up and pick his phone up again once again, dialing a familiar number, holding his phone to his ear.

Well if she couldn't go, he'd have to find someone else, right? He new just the girl too.


	7. She's delicate

Okay before anything else is said, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've been incredibly busy lately. I had a speech due last week, which i got a 95% on, and a civics project due, which i got a 100% on. Yay! And i also have a horrible cold right now and have it since Thursday, which shouldn't really be an excuse but it's making me feel like crap. And also as a warning, i will be coaching my old grade school's track team with my sister so that will be keeping me busy with practices and stuff. So sorry ahead of time. Again, sorry for the late update.

I would also like to apologize for the horribleness of this chapter. I really don't like it but i wanted to get something out to you guys. It's definitely not my favorite chapter out of all of them. Hopefully you dont hate it, or me, for it. I really don't think you will, but it probably won't be your favorite either. It kind of shows something from Gabriella's past that may or may not be affecting her soon(: And it kind of shows that Troy and Katie may or may not be getting clsoe soon(: We'll have to see.

Thanks to the **reviewers**: **foreverzanessa, Chantelle-Bestie, Zanessafan1, Krissygirl94, Midnight113, Kessy0105, Vanilla902.** I appreciate it greatly that you guys take the time to let me know what you think. I hope you guys like this chapter and will hoepfully **review** again. I also encourage new **reviewers** to **review** also, it helps me write stories and chapters quicker because it makes me feel good about my writing. You can tell me the good and the bad. What you liked adn what you hated. And what you think i did good on and what i should work on. Tell me anything!

Sorry for any errors. I typed this up really quick tonight off the top of my head so that's why it isn't very good. And my head and nose have been bothering me tonight so i didn't feel like rereading it. I apologize for that greatly. Once last thin, i plan on doing maybe one or two songfics/one shorts soon, depending on when i have time. I'll let you know about that hopefully, and hopefully you'll like that. I really don't have much to say anymore, so i'll leave you to read this. Enjoy and **please review!**

* * *

Gabriella glanced down at the ringing phone before pressing the little button that had the green colored phone on it. She smiled as she moved her phone up to her ear, "Hey Troy, shouldn't you be on your date by now?" She asked right away, patiently waiting for his answer.

She heard a sigh on the other line before a mumble finally came from the young boy that had called her, _'Hey Brie.' _Was all he said to her, completely ignoring her question. Gabriella furrowed her eye brows and tilted her head a little.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"_She completely bailed Brie, she was__** busy**__." _He said in a husky voice and emphasized the 'busy', followed by a sigh just like he had let out early. Brie shook her head, that was so like Katie to do. She always made plans with people and broke them at the last second. She honestly wasn't surprised. She just hoped that she wouldn't have done that to Troy, he was such a great guy and Katie had no idea.

"Hey, don't worry about her. How about I come over with some pizza and we can watch movies or something?" She offered to him, biting down on her lower lip as she waited for his answer.

She heard a husky chuckle come from the other line which caused her to smile. _"I had something else in mind,"_ He started before letting out a breath. _"I kind of had this thing I was going to take Katie to and I was wondering if you wanted to go now." _He finished off after a few seconds.

Gabriella bit her lip, looking over at Taylor who had preoccupied herself with her own phone, texting Chad most likely. She rolled her eyes at that, those two were practically inseparable. She was still shocked that Taylor was with her now, alone. "Well what would that be?" She asked as she let her eyes move away from Taylor.

She heard the all too familiar husky chuckle come from the young boy on the other line, and she could imagine that smile that was probably on his face at that moment. '_You'll have to wait and see, but you'll come?'_ He asked hopeful.

She rolled her eyes at what he said but nodded before responding, "Yeah, sure." She said simply.

'_Great, wear something nice but nothing formal. I'll pick you up in about a hour.' _She heard him say quickly before mumbling a bye and hanging up. She set her phone down and looked over at Taylor who was just looking up from her phone. "You need to leave Tay, I have to get ready." She said as she shot up from her bed, which earned a strange look from her best friend.

"For w- Katie bailed on Troy." Gabriella interrupted Taylor quickly as she rushed around her room, getting stuff ready for herself for when she was done showering. Taylor couldn't help the smirk that came across her face at how excited Gabriella had become.

"Right, so now you two are going on a date?" She asked as she laughed a little, causing Gabriella to glare at her while she shook her head.

"No, it's not a date. He likes Katie." She said simply.

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella smiled as she happily bounced down the stairs just about an hour later, knowing Troy would be there any second. Just as she got to the last step she heard a knock on the door and she immediately walked over to it, reaching her hand out to open it. She couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face when she saw Troy standing there. "Brie," He breathed out with his famous smile plastered on his face. He stood there with a pair of khaki's hugging his hips along with a light blue, long sleeved polo from American Eagle on. She let her eyes run over him, the shirt hugged his muscles perfectly and to say she enjoyed it was definitely an understatement.

"Hey," She grinned back at him, she had a lightweight navy blue dress on that hugged her curves a little. It had white polka dots on it, with a navy blue bow wrapped around the waistline. Her mom had brought the dress for her on one of her many business trips and she never had the chance to wear it. Until now that is. He long brown curls were pulled back into a ponytail, that hung over her right shoulder with a few curls around her tanned face.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he reached up and moved some hair out of his blue twinkling eyes. She just simply nodded before walking out and closing the door behind her. The two walked out towards his truck and he opened the door for her and let her get in before closing it. He walked around to the other side to get in also. It was just minutes later before the two were out of her neighborhood and downtown. Troy's truck neared the theatre. The ride had been filled with conversation between the two and Gabriella didn't dare say anything about Katie.

She didn't know whether he really wanted to talk about it or not. She just wanted him to hopefully forget about it and have an enjoyable night. Troy pulled into the parking lot that was provided to the theater and Gabriella looked at him confused, "Why are we here?" She asked simply.

"I told I did something nice for her, I got tickets for Romeo and Juliet. I knew it was your favorite play, so I figured she had to like it too." He said simply as he shrugged which caused Gabriella to smile. He actually listened to her, she had told him the first day they really ever talked that it was her favorite play and he still remembered. She was amazed.

"You remembered?" She mumbled under her breathe, biting softly onto her bottom lip that was puffed out just a bit. He nodded his head quickly and chuckled.

"Of course I did, I remember everything you tell me." He said as he shook his head and smiled. "Do you really think I'd forget?" He asked and she just shrugged. They both got out of his truck and he walked over towards her, grabbing her hand before they made their way into the theater.

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella giggled as she listened to the story Troy was telling her. The two were currently walking into the East High Theater after a lot of convincing on Gabriella's part. She had finally gotten Troy to audition for the musical, something he still wasn't to sure about. It was the Monday after the two went to see the play. After it they had gone out to eat then back to Gabriella's house for a while.

"And then it bounced off his Afro," Troy exclaimed as he shook his head, Gabriella once again letting out more giggles at the thought of Chad and his afro. It was a story from when the two were a lot younger, about 7 or 8 and included basketball of course.

"He's had that afro that long?" She asked a question that was left unanswered. It was more of just a statement. She shook her head and laughed once again before they finally entered the theater. Troy followed Gabriella as she walked down the aisle and towards the stage where a group of people were, waiting for the auditions to start.

"Young Thespians," Mrs. Darbus started as she walked out onto the stage from behind the curtains, with Sharpay right behind her. Gabriella watched as Sharpay walked off the stage and towards her, standing right next to her with a smile. Gabriella smiled back before turning back to Mrs. Darbus.

"Thank you for joining us today. The winter musical this year will be 'What A Wonderful Life'" She said with a smile before continuing on quickly. "But a more modern version. We had our very own Kelso Nielson help rewrite it a little and it's just lovely." Gabriella looked over towards Kelsi who sat at the piano, a rosy blush forming on her cheeks.

"Now let's get to the auditions, who's first?" She asked to herself as she looked down at her list before calling out someone's name. Troy sighed and followed Gabriella to take a seat next to her. He was definitely more than nervous once his eyes set on Katie who was a few rows ahead of them, laughing about something with the girl next to her.

It had been a while and Troy had already watched Gabriella and Katie audition, both of which consisted of dancing and singing. He looked around the theater, waiting for Mrs. Darbus to call the next name. "Ah Mr. Bolton" She heard and his eyes shot up. "You've decided to audition this year? What a lovely surprise." She stated in a monotoned voice and he just simply nodded his head before looking over at Gabriella.

He watched as she smiled and nodded towards him, "Go up there." She said softly, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. "You'll do great," She said with a smile once again spreading across her face. Troy smiled before standing up and walking up to the stage.

"What will you be doing for this audition, Mr. Bolton?" He asked Mrs. Darbus ask him. He looked at her and sighed softly, letting his eyes fall to the ground.

"Sing and dance." He stated simply, once again letting out a sigh. After Gabriella had nagged and nagged she had finally gotten him to agree to singing to, if he really wanted to impress Katie he'd do it.

He looked over at Kelsi and nodded his head, to tell her to start the music. She started playing the music, her small fingers running over the piano keys. The two had worked on a song he chose on his own very briefly. He sang the words to the first verse and the chorus before stopping, wanting to make this audition short. He hadn't realized that his eyes were practically glued to Gabriella the whole time until he stopped. He quickly moved his eyes to Mrs. Darbus and bit his lip when he saw her smiling. That had to be a good sign.

"Alright, now your dance." She stated simply before writing something down on a paper that was on the desk in front of her. He nodded simply before Kelsi started playing the piano once again, giving him music to dance along to. He only dance for about a minute and a half or two before stopping. His dancing was flawless, thanks to Gabriella.

He smiled a relieved smile before walking off the stage, wanting to go straight to Gabriella before he was stopped. "Wow Troy," He heard a familiar voice say, a huge grin on the young blonde's face.. "That, that was amazing," She said as she gestured towards the stage, referring the audition he had just done.

"Thanks Katie." He said softly, feeling his cheeks burn at the compliment as he stared at her. She laughed softly and nodded.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about this weekend." She said as she sighed. "My grandma came into town." She said briefly while biting her lip. "Maybe another time?" She asked as she looked over at him, her hands behind her back as she smiled at him.

Troy just simply nodded with a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah, another time."

"Hopefully we'll even be paired together in the musical, I'm sure you made it." She said before letting out a quick breathe, hearing someone call her name she turned her head before quickly looking back at him. "Call me sometime." She stated simply before walking off to the voice from the side.

Troy stared at her, watching her walk off. Did she really just say that? Was she actually implying that she wanted to hang out with him sometime? Troy grinned before finally making his was towards Gabriella. She grinned big once she saw him walking over to her. She immediately ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "Troy that was amazing!" She exclaimed before pulling away and smiling at him.

He let out a low chuckle and nodded his head, "Yeah, but guess what," He stated simply as she picked her bags up and the two started walking out since the auditions were finally over.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder like he always did, "What?" She asked quickly, his sparkling cerulean eyes looking down at her.

"Katie was impressed." He said with a huge grin before letting out a long breathe. "She even said she hopes we get paired together." He added quickly before continuing, he watched as she was about to open her mouth to say something but he quickly stopped her, "And," He added quickly to stop her. "She even told me to call her, hoping we could hang out sometime."

Gabriella bit her lip and sighed, moving her eyes away from his and back to the ground. "Troy, that's great." She said softly, no excitement really showing from her. Troy looked down at her, confusion in his blue eyes. Gabriella bit her lip, watching the ground as they walked down the hall.

"_Gabs I'm sorry," Her boyfriend said softly, "It's nothing you did, it's just gotten so," He stopped and looked for the right word. "Blah." He finished after a few seconds. "Katie's just more for me. It's exciting. You know?" _

Gabriella blinked her eyes a few times, the memory flashing through her mind. Katie was always so much better compared to Gabriella. In everyone's mind. She'd never even come close to how amazing she was. Katie Johnson was perfect. Gabriella was just an ordinary, boring girl in her mind.

Troy was about to say something before she looked up at him and spoke up. "Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll meet you at your truck."

Troy just nodded and sighed before watching her walk the other way. He turned around only to be met by Gabriella's other best friend. Taylor McKessie. "Taylor," He said simply with a small smile, nodding his head towards her once.

"Troy, be careful." She stated simply as she looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with worry. Troy looked at her with his head tilted, biting down on his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"With Gabby. She's very, um" She stopped, trying to search for the right word. " She's very delicate." She restated her sentence, before letting out a quick breathe. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something but stopped him quickly. "Look, just be careful with her. That's all I'm saying." She said softly before turning on her heels and walking off towards the door.

Troy stood there in confusion before hearing Gabriella's voice speak up. "Troy, you were supposed to meet me outside." She stated simply as she walked up to him.

"Right." He said softly, his eyes still set on the door. He turned his head to look down at her with a small smile. "Let's go." He still had no idea what Taylor's point was. What could that possibly mean? Of course anyone else would've known what that young African American girl was talking about. She just wanted to protect her friend. She knew that Gabriella was going to end up hurt in the end. Taylor knew what she had been through and she wasn't about to let it happen again. She didn't know how Troy felt about Gabriella. But she knew one thing.

Her best friend was unique.

Gabriella Montez was delicate.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Gabriella's Secret

Hey guys, i apologize for the long wait. My microsoft word was really messed up and i had no way of typing this up but i finally got it fixed and hopefully new chapters will be coming quicker. I have a track meet Wednesday, so maybe possibly something new tomorrow or Thursday. That's not a guarantee though. I'm not extremely happy with this, but i think you guys might. It might seem like it's going a little fast, but i'm trying to make it fit together. I'm sorry if you're upset with this chapter. I don't have much time to write a little note to you guys though, so i'm sorry for that too.

Thanks for reviewing to: **vanilla902 foreverzanessa krissygirl94 FaithlessGirl Kessy0105 Chantelle-Bestie Zanessafan1 marebear11 Midnight113**. I hope you guys will continue to read and enjoy this story along with others. I really hope you also continuing reviewing, it helps me want to write me, and gives me more encouragement. I will tell you now, that Troy and Gabriella MAY OR MAY NOT be hooking up sometime soon. I can say when, that ruins it. But it could happen soon, that's all i'm saying. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Thanks.

* * *

The young brunette giggled sweetly as her sandy blonde headed friend once again spun her around. "Troy," She managed to get out between laughs. "I'm getting dizzy.

She heard him chuckle under each husky breath that he took before slowly stopping her. "I'm sorry Brie."

She looked up at him and nodded softly, her big brown orbs melting into his sparkling blues. "It's okay but if you want to do well as George Bailey in the play, you have to learn this." She stated simply while shaking her head, letting out a soft sigh. They had just found out who they were all going to be in the musical the day before and Gabriella was determined to get Troy and Katie together so she could leave him alone and hopefully get over him.

"Plus we have to impress Katie, you're already staring opposite of her so this shouldn't be too hard. I hope." She finished as she stared at him, watching as he nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am" He grinned at her, causing her to smile. He looked over at the clock on the wall and smiled even wider. "What are you so happy about?" He heard her speak up, causing him to look over at her.

"I'm really sorry Brie, but I'm meeting up with Katie at six. It's already quarter till. She wants to work on our lines." He looked at her, biting his bottom lip. "And I know we were supposed to practice till 8 tonight, but we've been here since 3. That's got to be good enough, right?" He asked quietly.

She simply nodded her head and blew out a short breathe, "Yeah, go have fun." She said softly. She watched as his face lit up in excitement, as he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tight and quick. "You're the best Brie, really." He said quickly before running towards the door and picking his stuff up that sat next to it. He looked back at her once more with a smile before exiting the dance studio.

Five minutes had passed. Gabriella now sat on the studio floor, just staring at the door. Where had she gone wrong? Well it was quite obvious, the moment she let Troy get close to her was when she messed up. All she wanted to do was get a good grade on this stupid project, but she got more. She found love, with a boy who didn't love her. She let out a soft groan, pushing herself off the floor with her hands. She stood there for a few seconds before bending over and picking her stuff up and leaving.

She walked towards her house, taking what she liked to call the 'long way'. When in reality it was just a way to walk by Troy's house. Something she found herself doing a lot more lately. Looking out of the corner of her eye as she walked by, she saw Mrs. Bolton walking towards their mailbox. She watched as Lucille turned and smiled when she saw Gabriella driving by, waving for her to stop.

Gabriella smiled, letting out a groan from behind her teeth as she slowly walked over to Mrs. Bolton, "Gabriella darling, I haven't seen you here in a while."

Gabriella smiled and nodded softly, "I know, with the musical and everything life has just been crazy."

"Oh speaking of that," She heard Troy's mom speak up with a big beaming smile, "Thanks so much for getting him to audition, it's nice to have something to talk about besides basketball in this house."

Gabriella once again nodded and laughed softly, "It's no problem, and he had a hidden talent that needed to be shown." She shrugged her shoulders lazily and blew out a breath.

Lucille smiled and nodded, "You know he should be home soon, would you like to stay for dinner? I think his friend um, oh gosh. What's her name?" She pondered out loud, biting her lip softly.

"Katie," Gabriella mumbled softly, letting her eyes trail down to the ground.

Lucille nodded, "Yes, that's it. I think she's coming too, but Troy would really enjoy your company. He's always talking about you." She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, "Boys."

"Yeah," Gabriella whispered under her breathe, "Boys." She looked back up at Troy's mom and shook her head. "Well thanks for the offer Mrs. Bolton, but I should probably get home to my mom."

Lucille nodded and smiled softly, "Of course, well another time then. Jack and I always have fun when you stop by, and well of course Troy does too."

Gabriella nodded and sighed once again, looking at Mrs. Bolton. "Sounds good, but I should get going. It was good seeing you again." She smiled softly at the beautiful women that looked so much like Troy, waving at her before walking off and towards her house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After seeing Troy's mom that night Gabriella had gone home and soon received a text from Troy. Saying something about how he finally had the courage to ask Katie to be his girlfriend. And of course she said yes, who would say no to THE Troy Bolton.

After that she called Taylor, talking and crying about everything that had been going on. Taylor had helped her, a little. There was really only one solution to this whole mess. She'd have to ignore him. Him being Troy. She'd have to limit there time to only the rehearsals. He didn't need her help anymore. He had Katie, she was no longer important to him. So she thought. Besides it had officially been a week since they started dating, he had been able to go a whole week with no Gabriella. He could obviously go longer.

Gabriella sighed as she walked from backstage, carrying her school bag on her shoulder, as Taylor walked next to her. She zoned in and out as she tried listening to what she was saying. It was something about Chad, that's really all she knew. She really only had her mind set on one thing.

Troy and Katie.

Who did they think they were being all coupley in front of her? Did Troy really think it was okay to just flirt with girls in front of her? Well of course he did. It's not like he knew how Gabriella felt about him.

She watch as Troy and Katie sat on the edge of the stage laughing together, with Troy's arm wrapped tight around her waist. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, both with grins on their faces before Katie finally released a giggle. Gabriella rolled her eyes. _'Oh god'_ She closed her eyes tight when she saw the two kissing, '_Ew'_ She shook her head, and then that was when she fell.

She hadn't realized she was still walking. Who would've known she was so close to the edge of the stage? Well anyone would've realized that, besides her. She groaned, peeling herself off the floor and looking up to see Taylor standing next to her.

"Gabs are you okay?" She asked quickly as she leaned down, helping her best friend stand up. Gabriella once again let out a groan, moving her hand to her head to rub it softly. She nodded before speaking up.

"I'm fine," She said softly before letting her eyes wander over to Troy, who hadn't even noticed that she fell. She closed her eyes for a brief second and sighed before looking back at Taylor, "I've got to stop at my locker, I'll call you later okay." She said softly and quickly walked away before Taylor could say anything.

She took one more glace over at Troy and Katie who were pretty much attached by the lips still, _"__Forget it Gabs, he loves her." _Gabriella thought to herself as she stared at the two for a few more seconds. She shook her head before picking up her speed and making her way out to the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella hummed softly to herself as she stood at her locker, putting some of her books away so she wouldn't have to carry them home. She leaned a little more to her right side, biting her lip as she thought to herself, staring at the picture she had of her and Troy inside her locker. It sat right beneath a picture of her and Katie. She rolled her eyes. They weren't meant to be. She was a slut and he was an amazing guy that deserved more.

"Brie," She heard his amazing voice speak up. She turned her head quickly and watched as he walked up to her at her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers, and grinned down at her. He blew some hair out of his eyes, letting his grin get even bigger.

"Hi." She mumbled softly as she closed her locker and looked at him, moving her purse to her shoulder as she crossed her arms.

"I haven't see you in a while." He said as he stood back up a bit straighter again, shaking his head. "It's been like a week, took long for me."

"I've been busy." She said simply, shrugging a little before blinking her eyes a few times. She sighed and looked down before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

Troy stared at her, his eyes wide in confusion. What just happened? Brie was practically his best friend a week ago, and now she was just completely ignoring him. She had been ignoring his calls and his texts. She even ignored him every time he tried stopping by her house. Well she didn't even do that, she had her mom turn him down for her.

He blinked his eyes a few times before shaking his head, he'd just have to make a quick stop at her house before meeting Katie later. She had a balcony for a reason, right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ouch," The young blonde headed male mumbled as he finally climbed the last branch, feeling a stick hit his leg. His stumbled onto his best friend's balcony, trying to at least be a little bit quiet. He walked over to the French doors that led to her bedroom, peeking in to see her lying on her bed.

He knocked on the door lightly, seeing her head pop up quickly and look over at him. He reached down to the doorknob and twisted it, opening it up. He walked in slowly and watched as she quickly stood up. Chuckling, he watched as she tried pulling her shirt down, it being wrinkled from laying on it.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" He heard her voice speak up, her hands moving quickly to wipe her face. He studying it intently, seeing the tear streaks on her face. He quickly walked over to her, moving his hand to her cheek.

"Brie, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, only to have her smack his hand away. He watched as she backed away from him, his eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Troy, stop." She said softly shaking her head a little. "I need you to leave."

Troy shook his head and took another step close to her, "Not until you explain why you've been ignoring me."

"Shouldn't you be with Katie or something?" There was a bite to her tone, like she was finally unleashing some kind of anger from inside.

"I should, but I'm not." He shrugged his shoulders, "I missed you Brie. You never talk to me anymore," He shook his head, letting his eyes wander to the floor. His eyes scanned her perfectly painted toenails, letting a small smile appear on his face. It quickly disappeared as he remembered why he was there, his eyes shooting back up to her face. "Tell me what's wrong." She just simply shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"Brie, please."

"You really want to know Troy?" She asked quietly, watching as he nodded his head. "Then stop being so fucking blind," Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked up at him. She noted how his blue eyes had turned to a greyer color, something that always happened when he was frustrated.

"Brie, what do you mean?" He asked softly.

"Figure it out." She stated simply while shrugging her shoulders, "Now please, just leave." She pointed towards her balcony door, biting down on her lip softly.

Troy did as he was told, not wanting to upset her anymore. He walked towards the doors and looked back at her once more, "Bye Brie," He mumbled softly before walking out. What did she mean by figure it out? What was he supposed to do? She had been ignoring him the past week and won't talk to him. How is he supposed to know what's wrong?

His eyes lit up and he smiled. There's definitely one person he could go to. Someone he knew Gabriella told everything. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number, smiling when he heard Chad speak up.

"Chad, where's Tay?"

Taylor Mckessie. Gabriella's number one friend, besides Katie. Well, so he thought. She had to know it.

It. Gabriella's secret.


	9. Perfect Match

Hey guys, fast updating. I'm excited! Hopefully you are too. I wanted to mainly get this out because i have testing at school the next two days and i really should probably be studying for the right now. I most likely won't be updating tomorrow, maybe Thusday. Maybe! It's important for me to do good on these tests for next year, so i unless i get done with them early i most likely won't have time to write tomorrow. I also have another speech i have to prepare so that could take up some time also.

I still don't know how i feel about this chapter, but i think you guys will like it. A bit of Troyellaness at the end! Plus some flashbacks to Troy and Taylor's conversation. That will explain a little of Gabriella's past! I want to thank the following for reviewing on the last chapter: **foreverzanessa, Chantelle-Bestie, Zanessafan1, FaithlessGirl , Midnight113, Star994 , Vanilla902**. Thank you so so much! I appreciate that more than you know.

That's really all i have to say though, hopefully you enjoy this. Please please **REVIEW!** Please don't rush me and thank you so much for reading. I encourage the same and even new **REVIEWERS** TO **REVIEW! **Thanks again, enjoy!

* * *

Troy continued looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his hands under his head with his elbows sticking out. He pressed his lips together firmly, blinking his cerulean his every now and then. After leaving Gabriella's house that night he had quickly called Katie to make up some lame excuse about his grandma being over that night, which she somehow believed. So he was off the hook.

And right after that he had finally got a hold of Taylor and he some how convinced her to let him come over. This was what led him to where he was now. Laying in his bed, thinking about the conversation they had. When he got home that night he skipped dinner and even the offer his dad gave him to play some basketball. It was strange how one conversation could do that to him. But it was definitely something for him to think about.

_Troy rapidly knocked on the front door of the McKessie's home, waiting for someone to answer the door. It was just seconds later when Taylor's face appeared behind the door, looking at him like he had done something wrong. "Get inside." She snapped, opening the door wider for him. _

_Troy looked at her, his eyes full of confusion, but he obliged and walked right in, "Where should I—on the couch" Taylor interrupted him quickly as she closed the front door. Troy just simply nodded and walked into her living room, taking a seat on her leather couch. "Why are you here Troy?"_

"_To Talk," He stated simply before taking a deep breath, "About Brie." He finished after a few seconds, letting his eyes look at her as she sat down in one of the matching leather chairs. _

"_What about her?" She asked simply, not going any further._

"_I just went to her house and she just completely snapped. She said something about how I should stop being blind. What does that mean?" He asked as he shook his head, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I'm a boy, I only know so much when it comes to girls."_

_Taylor bit her lip, taking a long breath before releasing a sigh from between her lips. "I really shouldn't be talking to you about that Troy."_

"_Why not?" He asked quickly, sitting up a little straighter as if he was more interested in the conversation._

_Taylor bit her lip even harder, folding her hands together as she stared at the ground. "It's not really my job to tell you Troy, its Gabriella's"_

"_How the hell is that going to happen?" He snapped, his eyes turning back into that grey color from frustration. "She won't talk to me. She won't text me, call me, hell she won't even look at me hardly." He let out a restrained sigh and shook her head, leaning it down as he once again ran his hands through his hair. "She'll never tell me what's wrong."_

_Troy lifted his head a few seconds later, looking up to see Taylor looking over at him. Looking like she really wanted to tell him, he sighed. "Tay, please. Just help me get Brie back. I miss our friendship. I-" He stopped when he saw that Taylor was opening her mouth to say something,_

"_She likes you!" She blurted out quickly, immediately moving her hands to her mouth to cover it. Troy stared at her wide-eyed. What? That was not possible. Gabriella couldn't like him. Because he didn't like her, right?_

And that was what did this to Troy. It stopped his hunger, stopped his need for basketball. It stopped his world that day. But it wasn't even just the fact that he found out Gabriella liked him that changed his world for him that day. It was the rest of what Taylor told it, it was what really ticked him off.

"_What do you mean she likes me?" He asked quickly, "That's not possible." He breathed out shortly after, his breathes getting quicker as he shook his head._

"_She does Troy, I mean really really likes you."_

_Troy shook his head and looked over at her, ready to ask another one of his question before he stopped himself. Why would Brie liking him mean that Gabriella had to ignore him? It made no sense. "But what does that have to do with liking me?"_

"_She doesn't want to be hurt again, not by Katie. Or you for that matter." She said as if he knew the whole story between Gabriella and her ex boyfriend._

"_Again? What do you mean?"_

_Taylor took a long breathe, she definitely should not have said that. But she figured Gabriella would've told him everything by now. "She didn't tell you?" She watched as he shook his head, letting another sigh be released. "Well you see, Gabriella had a rough time when her last boyfriend broke up with her. She was heart broken." She started off slowly, taking breathes between each sentence._

"_They were perfect together really, they were together for about 9 months I think." She said and took a second before nodding, like she had been saying yes to herself. "And one day when they were at the park he declared that he had something to tell her. She was so excited, she thought he was going to say something really great and what not. But," She looked down at her hands and sighed. "He decided to tell her that he was cheating on her." She ended softly._

_She looked back up at him, right into his eyes. "With Katie." She looked at him, waiting for him to say something but realized he was still in a bit of shock. "I mean, I always kind of thought something fishy was going on. The way he and Katie always looked at each other, it was like they were undressing each other with their eyes." She shuddered at the thought, taking the time to look over at Troy once more._

"_Katie did that? To her best friend?" Troy finally muttered out before shaking his head, watching as she nodded. "I can't believe it. The girl I thought I loved did that to my Brie." _

_Taylor watched in amusement as he mumbled stuff under his breathe, his head still shaking before he finally spoke up to her again. "But what does this really have to do with me and Brie?"_

"_It's when you talk about Katie so much. Gabi has a hard time trying to believe in herself. She's been compared to Katie so much in her life, she never feels good enough." Taylor shook her head and sighed, biting down on her lip. "In fact, I believe Eric's word's to her were 'It's nothing you did, it's just gotten so blah. Katie's just more for me. Sexy and exciting, you know?'" Taylor finished off once again, shaking her head._

"_Asshole." Troy snapped quickly, shaking his head. "And well since all of this Katie and Gabriella have never been quite as close as they used to. That's why it's hard for her though. When she listens to you rant and rant about Katie, it takes her back to that. She doesn't want you to hurt her like they did."_

_Troy stood up quickly and looked at Taylor, "I have to go," He started walking out quickly, before even letting Taylor say another word. He just simply marched right over to the door and stormed out._

Troy groaned as he thought back to the conversation, stretching his legs a little as he shook his head. He really didn't know what to do. Did this whole thing mean that Katie was capable of cheating on him? Was he supposed to break up with her? Or had she changed? He had no idea.

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, he sat up a little. "Come in," He mumbled out, just loud enough for whoever was behind the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Gabriella standing there, tear stains all down her cheeks. She stood there, in his doorway just staring at him. "Brie," He quickly shot up from his bed and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Taylor told me she told you about Eric," She said simply as she looked up into his light blue eyes. "I wanted to apologize. You weren't supposed to find out. Don't break up with Katie because of this. Please" She shook her head as she looked up at him.

"Brie, I-"

"No Troy, I know you. You were thinking about it. I didn't want to ruin your happiness with her. I just wanted you to be happy." She quickly shook her head, feeling a burning sensation at her eyes. "You love her, and I know that. As much as it hurts, I'll just keep ignoring you. I didn't want to cause trouble. I-"

Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to stop talking. He brought her closer to his body and held her tight to his chest. "Brie, don't cry." He mumbled softly into her hair, kissing her head softly. "It's okay." She shook her head and the tears just started up quicker.

"Troy please don't break up with her. She'd hate me if she knew you knew about this."

Troy immediately shook his head and pulled back, "Brie, I can't stay with her. She hurt you, they both did. I'm not going to just sit here and act like its okay."

She looked up at him, her eyes and cheeks puffy and pink. "Troy, please. I forgave her. It's fine."

Troy looked at her with his head still shaking a little. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to this, but fine. If that's what you really want."

"It is." She stated simply. It was silent for a few seconds, it wasn't the awkward kind. It was just still, both looking at each other.

"Gabs I know you like me," Troy blurted out quickly, before he could have even stopped himself. His eyes were wide, looking right down at her as she stared at him in shock. Taylor had definitely not said anything about that.

"What?" She managed to squeak out between her lips.

"You told me to figure out what was wrong, I did. You are not ignoring me because of that." Troy shook his head, staring down into her eyes. "I forbid you to." Gabriella rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You forbid me? Really?" She asked as she looked at him.

He nodded his head and took a deep breath. "What are you going to do about it?" She bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"I'll never leave you alone. I'll follow you anywhere and everywhere. Call you constantly, text you between every call, anything I have to. I'm not losing this friendship." Gabriella looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." She stated simply. She didn't really know whether she was going to keep her word or not. Either way she would be hurt. She could either lose Troy, an amazing friend that she loved dearly, or stick by him, getting the view of him and Katie always together. She'd think about it later.

Troy grinned and nodded. "Great." He smiled as he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "You're an amazing friend Brie." He smiled when he felt her head nod beneath him.

Troy sighed as she smelled in the strawberry scent of her shampoo escaping from her hair. It was hugs like these that really did confuse him. They always ended with their bye's and leaving his stomach all mixed up. He didn't know what the heck it meant. It wasn't something he had ever felt before, not with Katie or any other girl. Just Gabriella, Gabriella Anne Montez. His Brie.

And realizing it now, he knew that they were meant for each other. It was meant to be for them. She wanted him with Katie and he knew he'd fight for Gabriella if he had to.

He looked down at her head, planting a soft kiss onto it. Tightening his arms around her even more as they stood in silence, he heard her sigh softly. It really felt like she just fit perfectly into his arms. Like they were the perfect match.

That was it. They were _the_ perfect match. He wasn't going to let that change. Ever.


	10. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry but this is just a little authors note. I hate to say this but i think i am done with this story. There really is no hope for it because it has been so long since i last updated. I had to deal with a whole bunch of stuff with my family in the last so many months. We have had a lot of financial problems which lead to my parents fighting which lead to therapists. To prove my point, we have a family counseling session tomorrow night. JOY! wrong. I had a new story come to mind and i really wanted to try it. I posted the chapter just seconds ago and i really hope that you will all give it a go. I could use all the possibly support. Basically Gabriella gets raped at a church party after being slipped the date rape drug. That means she forgets all about it. When Troy comes and tells her what happened she completely freaks out and assumes he was the one to do it since he knows all about it. So this is a story about Troy's fights and trials of proving how innocent he really is of stealing Gabriella's innocence. It should hopefully be pretty good and as long as you guys think so too i will continue with that story. Like i said i already posted the first chapter so please don't be afraid to go on over and read that and let me know what you think. GOOD AND BAD REVIEWS please. I want to know everything that you thought about it so i can improve. Thanks! XOXO Alison**


End file.
